I'm Different
by Stained-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: [ Short Fic ]My English Homework, Highschool fic Pretty silly but enjoy SasuSaku little OOC ENJOYY :D
1. The Beginning

**I'm different **

**Chapter One **

**The beginning **

They were completely different she was popular, happy and spoiled. Yet he was still popular like her, but he was alone, and lost in his own thoughts. But somehow they were meant to be together, and everyone knew it apart from them. So the day they met fireworks flew but still you could see underneath the arguments that they really did have a deep connection.

She walked along the halls, surrounded by people. She didn't know half of them but most of them were the normal people she would hang around with Ino, Naruto. Were the closet friends she had but she knew they branched off into different groups in there school. Ino would branch of into the preppy, Cheerleader bunch in which I had been classed in nowadays. Naruto was my childhood friend he was one of the most popular people in the school due to his fashion choices and his outrageous pranks on teachers, everyone knew him and he did have his own bunch of friends all the ones who loved to pull pranks and just be generally relaxed all the time. I used to be classed there too but not anymore.

"Sakura" Ino called from the massive group of girls, they were all looking in little compact mirrors, sorting out make up, Searching in the undersized little pink bags for that most needed cosmetic. I sighed and sat down next her, placing my black bag on the table and digging in and pulling out a sandwich, it was mere inches from my mouth when it was pulled away. I looked over to see Ino passing it off to some guy on the other side of the table.

"What was that for?" I screamed in her face, "Sakura you know we have to set the bar for some people. Eating a massive sandwich like that is like saying you can eat anything and look like us, and we both know that's not true" I glared at her from where I was sat. I got up and walked over to the person she had given the sandwich to, I tried to pull it out of his hand but his grip was tight. "Give me my lunch" I said pulling hard on the piece of bread.

"Well you should take note of what she said" he said head looking down, not darling to look up at me. My jaw dropped, did he just say that to me, "give it back" I called under gritted teeth, he just carried on looking down .I gave another sharp pull and he turned and looked up at me. "God! What a massive forehead you have" at this point I felt the anger boil and I turned and walked away from him, away from everyone. That was the first time I met him, and I knew it was not going to be the last time I met him.

* * *

_If you don't know I'm only 14 and I write this from my English essay, and I got a really high grade for it. Which is extremely confusing seeing as literally I'm as dumb as a post :S well tell me what you think and the next chapter I should post tomorrow._


	2. The End

**I'm different**

**Chapter Two **

**The End**

I got to the corridor just out the side of where I'd just been, I was so worked up that I needed to get away from it all for only a little while. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see that there my best friend was, Naruto. He was always there when I needed him it was like a connection that we both had to each other. I could load my problems off on him for a little while; he placed his hands around me and gave me a big hug. It wasn't something that I got very often from my friends and when I did it was only when I was really upset. "Come and sit with us now" he said looking up at me, his cerulean eyes staring up at me. I gave a short sharp nod, and walked out back into the jungle that was the lunch room.

I took a seat next to Naruto; a wide grin was on his face as he stared at the quite looking girl across the table from us. "Sakura, this is" he said pointing at a dark haired boy "Kiba, Hinata, and Shino" he said pointing at every person in turn, I knew that all Naruto's friends were the pranksters at school, but from the look of it only him and Kiba the boy with the dark hair were. Shino and Hinata seemed to be too quite; I sighed and gave a small wave to all of them in one simple move. I stared down onto the table, there was a bright blue covering that so wasn't really any colour you would want to wear. It suddenly hit me, I'd spent too much time around Ino that I was beginning to become another, her. What happened to the girl who used to go out in jean and climb trees with her best friends, lots of things had changed since we started senor school.

As I stared down onto the bright blue table, the thoughts of the past whizzing around my head. I didn't notice that Naruto had left from where he was sat and was talking to someone else. "Yea sure" he said and he sat back down on the seat where he was sat earlier. "Sakura" he said and I looked up at him breaking myself from the day dream. "This is Sasuke" he said pointing to the person sat down next to Shino. I gritted my teeth, "forehead" he said and nodding lightly. I gave him a glare and turned to Naruto, who was grinning like a fool. "And what is he doing here?" I said pointing at him rudely and intensifying the glare that I was at Naruto. "He's an old friend" he said still grinning, it looked like he was grinning at no one. I gave an agitated sigh and got up from the seat and left the lunch room again. But this time I was being followed, I got out of the swinging wooden doors and walked out onto the grassy field.

I turned around to see dark eyes staring straight back into my sea green ones. "What do you want?" I screamed, clenching my fist at my sides trying to stop myself from punching him. He placed his hand on top of mine "I'm sorry" he said I looked up at him sympathetically, was her apologising to me. This was not something that I expected. "I over reacted" I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. I think for the first time I changed my opinion on someone in an hour, maybe I wasn't like Ino. Maybe I was different, she would never forgive anyone who said a bad word about her, but I could. I grabbed his arm and gave him a hug, "I forgive you" I said smiling into his dark t-shirt.

Naruto stood at the window in the corridor, gazing out at the two; somehow he knew his plan was going to work. His conversation earlier was one that he didn't need much to put into action. The plan was to finally make Sakura accept Sasuke and it looked as if it worked as the stood huddled close in the middle of the field. He knew they had a deep connection even if they didn't know it yet , Naruto grinned to himself he could be cupid if he wanted, but for the moment he only had eyes set on one girl. His long time friend Hinata.

**The end**

* * *

Hense the title of the chapter

did you enjoy ?

tell me what you thought :) ?

thank youuu !!

read my other stories too people most of them are sasusaku so hopefully you will enjoy them :)

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms


End file.
